Suicide Pact
by michael the seer
Summary: When a group of goths start to die, everyone says it is suicide. But one goth girl knows the truth and must battle Freddy.
1. Chapter 1

Brian was lying on his bed. He took a drag off his joint and paused his Playstation 2. He was feeling kind of sleepy and decided to close his eyes for a second. He sat the controller on the side of the bed and started to rest.

Brian opened his eyes. He was now on a crowded street. As he was walking around he looked down. There was a tiny ball rolling on the ground. Brian could swear that he saw a little man in a striped sweater pushing it. He blinked once and the ball was gone. It must have been his imagination.

He sat down in a park bench and glanced around. There were quite a few people out today. And for some reason the area seemed to have a lot of litter lying around. There was a lot of old fruit, papers, dice, other objects just sitting on the street.

As he was looking at the untidy area he noticed what appeared to be a frog, a thimble, and a bunch of ladybugs rolling around on the ground. Again there was the tiny man pushing the ball of assorting items.

"I'm too fucking stoned to be out today," Brian said and got off the bench and started walking around again. As he paced around the area he didn't see the ball of frogs, thimbles, ladybugs, alley cats, and porno mags rolling around.

He saw a small coffee shop and looked in the window. There didn't appear to be anyone in there. Was there some kind of parade going on out here that they were attending? As he stared into the window he didn't see the ball of frogs, thimbles, ladybugs, alley cats, porno mags, babies, and watermelons rolling past him.

He turned away from the window and noticed that a number of the items in the street were now gone. Someone must have cleaned them up. He continued walking down the street. He paid no attention to the enormous ball which sucked up a number of people behind him.

Then he turned around and saw the ball, now covered in bodies headed towards him. He screamed and started running down the street but the ball quickly caught up with him. As it touched him he felt as though he was being sucked into it. He tried his hardest to pull free but he was stuck.

He was rolling around and feeling quite nauseus. But then he was horrified when he saw a large butcher knife sitting blade up on the road. In fact there were about a dozen of the things ahead of him.

He screamed as he was rolled on top of the first blade. It sank deep into his flesh. He was rolled under the ball then as he was pulled back to the top he realized with horror that he was going to come into contact with the next one as well.

Each blade was perfectly spaced to stab him when the ball touched them. After the eleventh blade was in his body he saw that there was only one more left. He closed his eyes and waited for it to strike him. But then the ball suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the blade directly in front of his head.

"Fuck, not big enough. Guess I have to make this one into stardust," the little man said.

Suddenly the ball shot rapidly into the air. Brain screamed one last time as the ball burst into flames, killing him.

AN: this chapter won't have much to do with the rest of the story. I just wanted to give you guys a death scene to tide you guys over. The next few chapters are only going to be story development with no violence.


	2. Goth Kids

Elizabeth walked through the halls of her school with a confident stride and cat like grace. Her presence brought about a mixture of admiration, lust, and a considerable amount of revulsion from the students and faculty. Elizabeth possessed wealth, charisma, and beauty which would have allowed her to be the most popular girl in the school if she had wanted to.

But Elizabeth was an eccentric and a dreamer. Her appearance was certainly unorthodox. Rather than wearing expensive designer clothes from the mall, she wore expensive replicas of Victorian dresses that she found online. Her auburn hair was always pulled into a tight bun which seemed to remind people of Mary Poppins.

Many of the students thought that she was weird and avoided her like the plague. But she was still popular in her own way. She had a close circle of friends who were involved in the goth subculture. All of the jocks secretly wanted her, though most of them would be hesitant to admit it. And her cheerful, friendly demeanor caused a number of the preppiest girls in her school to respect her, even if they detested her fashion sense and taste in music.

"Hey Liza," a short, thin boy with black hair said. This was James, her boyfriend.

"James, what's up?" she asked.

"Not much? Your decide on the dress you are going to wear to goth night tonight?" He was referring to the weekly goth event that was held at her mother's coffee shop every Wednesday. Her parents both owned successful local businesses. Her father owned a record store which had a large selection of underground and subcultural music. Most importantly, to Elizabeth, was the section filled with real goth and industrial music.

Elizabeth was one of the only students in her school who had heard of, much less listened to, bands like Bauhaus, Siouxsie and the Banshees, and the Sisters of Mercy. She had been trying, mostly in vain, to get her friends to listen to it instead of Marilyn and other popular bands. She was hoping that the goth events that her mother held would garner more fans for them but all of the younger participants were more interested in moping in the corner than obtaining an appreciation in music that wasn't on MTV.

"I think that I'm going to wear that red dress with the black frills around the sleeves."

The bell for first block rang and they parted. The morning passed and it was soon time for lunch. She sat down at the usual table with her friends. "Vicky, are you going to make it to the coffee shop tonight?"  
"No, my mom won't let me go. I'm still forbidden to go there. She's still pissed that your mom allows that gay book club to meet there."

"Oh god, do you remember how she reacted when Henry went over there," Elizabeth said with a laugh.

Victoria, a frail looking blonde girl giggled, "I thought her head was going to explode."

"Someone say my name?" a feminine voice said. A boy with long brown hair and a face covered in pink glitter makeup was sitting down next to Victoria. He was wearing a nightshade blouse and a black skirt.

"We were just talking about the time you went to my house and mom threw a bitch fit."

"Ahh," he said.

Another girl sat down. She was wearing a black shirt with an anarchy symbol on it with a skirt and leggings with little skulls on them. She didn't say anything and just gave a little wave to the group and started to eat a burger. This was Mary.

The last two to arrive were James and Charles. Charles was wearing a black and white striped shirt and sported a green mohawk. "Guys, did you hear about that Brian kid who offed himself last night."

"No," Elizabeth said.

"Apparently he carved up his chest. Then to make things even more gruesome, his joint actually started a small fire in his bed and scorched him. Their not sure which killed him first."

"My, we're awfully morbid today," Elizabeth said. "How many suicides is that this year?"

"I think got to be the fifth one this year," Mary said putting her burger down. "You know, I read that our school has the highest suicide rate in the country."

James suddenly looked excited, "Oh my god, I remember this weird story I saw on the internet a while back. It's some urban legend about this guy who kills kids in their dreams. They claim that it's what's really responsible for all of the murders and suicides that happen in this town."

"Oooo spooky," Elizabeth said.

"Apparently he was some kind of child molester who was killed by a mob. His name was Freddy Krueger. I don't know if he was ever real though. I couldn't find any records of him. He is always wearing a red and green sweater and a brown fedora. Oh, and he has this glove with sharp knives at the end of it that he uses to kill his victims. They say that if you die in your dreams you die in real life."

"You really need to quit paying so much attention to this stuff. You might get nightmares."

AN: Like I stated before, there are going to be a few chapters before things start to get violent. I'm not certain I can think of another death as cool as the Katamari and mainly just added that scene at the beginning because it wouldn't have fit any of the main characters. (A killer Katamari would only work if the victim was a stoner.) If you guys didn't get the reference when reading the first chapter it is from the video game Katamari Damacy.


	3. Goth Night

"Hi mom," Elizabeth said as she walked into her mother's coffee shop. An old Pink Floyd cd was playing on the PA system. The coffee shop was decorated with posters of Bob Marley, The Beatles, and other old musicians. A few bookcases were in the building filled with books on subjects varying from Krishna consciousness to Renaissance literature.

Elizabeth's mother, a hippy in her mid forties came out of a store room caring a bottle of vanilla syrup. "Hi honey. I'm just getting ready for goth night. We are expecting a pretty good crowd tonight. I'll confess that I was skeptical about the amount of profit that I could make from this, but it's actually turning into one of the busiest events we hold."

"I told you," Elizabeth said. She knew that her mother had only started it on a temporary basis as a personal favor to her. Her mother couldn't really afford to take too many risks. A fair trade coffee shop has to deal with a lot of adversity to stay in business, especially in a suburban area. Springwood wasn't exactly a counter culture hotspot. She was really grateful that she had such understanding parents. They were both liberal dreamers and seemed to actually enjoy her rebellion against mainstream pop culture. "Need a hand with anything?"

"Bring me two gallons of milk out of the cooler," she said. A small group of hippies came into the store and her mother started to serve them while Elizabeth went and gathered the supplies. The afternoon passed quickly as Elizabeth helped her mother and one of her employees set up the shop. She left the store and walked home to get changed for the event.

Elizabeth was in her room and was following the unwritten rule that said that all goths must try on at least three different outfits before going to an important event, even when they already know which one they are going to wear. She tried on a solid black dress, a purple dress with yellow trim, and finally the red and black dress.

She went through a long ritual of carefully applying her makeup. She finished up the outfit with black heels and walked back to the coffee shop.

Mary was already there. She was wearing the same outfit as before but with a spiked collar around her neck. Her hair, which came just down to the top of her neck, was striped with red color. "Hey," she said.

"Hi. You just get here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. It took me a while to get here. My mom actually demanded that I pick up a bag of pig ears for that retched poodle of hers. She says the dog is depressed or some such shit."

"Are you sure your mom doesn't have some sort of pervy relationship with that thing. The way she's always fawning over it seems kind of unhealthy."

"You're telling me. I can't stand to be around her. All she talks about is that damn thing."

"Well, on the bright side you don't have Vicky's mom."

"Thank god for small favors," Mary sighed. "Can you believe she doesn't let Vicky come here? It's fucking bullshit. And she's always bitching at her for being goth, not that she is able to dress up in anything more extreme than a black tee shirt and denim."  
"Guys, over here." The boys walked over to Elizabeth and Mary. They were wearing the same shirts as before, but James and Charles were wearing industrial jeans with large chains attached. These were banned at school along with wallet chains. Apparently a few jackasses were using them to hit people.

The boys walked over and the five of them started chatting. Eventually the discussion took on a more macabre tone. Charles was chatting about the gruesome details of the previous night's death. Apparently he had actually stabbed himself, rather than making a less painful slashing motion across his abdomen.

This caused James to bring up his research into local ghost stories, a topic of great interest to him. Inevitably this lead to the legend of Freddy Krueger. "Apparently he finds all sorts of creative ways to kill his victims. He actually custom tailors the death to meet their personalities."

"That's thoughtful. I'd hate to think that he just slashes his way through all of his opponents without getting to know them first."

After a while Henry got up. "I've got to go guys. I'm afraid this little tranny has an algebra test to study for." He left the shop and the others continued their chat until the event was over.

Elizabeth was walking through some kind of abandoned factory. She was enjoying the spooky atmosphere. As she walked among the old pipes she was cheerfully whistling until she heard a voice. "Hello Elizabeth."

She turned around and saw the man with the scarred face and ratty clothes. "Freddy?"


	4. Taunt

Elizabeth stared at Freddy Krueger for a moment before a smile broke out on her face. She put her hands on her cheeks and made an expression of mock terror. "Oh no. What will I ever do? The big bad Freddy has come to kill me." She bent backwards a little and put her hand on her forehead, creating a swooning motion. "I'm doomed, doomed I say."

Freddy looked at her with a combination of amusement and annoyance. "You are a mouthy little bitch aren't you?"

"Hmm, someone's certainly a grumpy butt. Maybe if you spent less time haunting people's dreams and more time getting your own sleep you would be in a more sociable mood. Really, if you are gonna kill me you should at least do it with courtesy."

"I'm not planning on killing you tonight. I'm just going to," Freddy paused 

mid-sentence while pondering his words, "get to know you."

"Oh so this is just your intro. Well, I like kitties, coffee, and good music. Now tell me about yourself."  
"I like torture, mayhem, and young twat. That's all you need to know."

Elizabeth let out a fake gasp, "Such vulgarity. You should really use cleaner language when talking to a lady."

Freddy laughed, "Whore, you haven't even begun to see how vulgar I can get. But, perhaps I can show you later. Maybe I can even pop your cherry before I gut you."

"Well, now that that is over, would you mind getting out of my dream before I'm forced to get terse?"

"Sure thing, toots. But first let me give you a little going away present. He raised a finger up and attempted to cut her cheek.

"Mr. Krueger. That is quite rude. If you are going to come into my dreams again I must insist that you behave properly." Elizabeth looked at her watch. "It appears as though it is almost time for me to take my leave. Good day, Mr. Krueger."

The alarm clock started to ring and Elizabeth rose out of her sleep. "Damn stories. Now I'm having weird dreams." She got up, still not believing a word of the Freddy legend.

She went to school and at lunch time she sat down with her friends. "I hope you silly little story made me dream about Freddy last night."

"You too," laughed Henry.

"God, I dreamt about him as well," Mary said.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Oh dear, you don't think he's targeted all of us, do you?" She glanced around and everyone else nodded that they had indeed dreamt about Freddy. "Ooh, spooky."

"This is not something to joke about," James said. "This is kind of worrying me. What if it's true? What if he really is going to try to kill all of us?"

"Dreams are dreams, silly. They can't hurt you," Elizabeth said reassuringly. James was always focused on weird ghost stories and she felt that he took them too seriously.

"Well, I'm just saying that we need to be careful." Then the group's attention turned towards Alex Trinity, the star quarterback of the football team and all around asshole. He was sitting in the next table.

"You shouldn't worry about dream monsters when we have brain dead zombies walking our own halls," Elizabeth whispered. The group giggled at her joke.

"He is fucking hot though," Henry said and glanced back at him. Alex raised his head and saw Henry checking him out.  
"What the hell are you looking at fag?" he tossed an apple at Henry which missed him completely.

"Geez, if you can't even throw an apple accurately from one table over it's no wonder that our school never wins any football games."

Alex got out of his seat and walked over, "what the hell did you say? Don't make me get mad."

"So macho, you're making me hard," Henry said with a laugh.

"Do you want me to kick your ass faggot," Alex yelled. His face had turned red with anger and his hand was clutched into a fist.

"Hell, I'm always up for a little S and M. Maybe when we're done you can find something else to do to my ass."

Alex's face filled with disgust. "Ugh, you, um… ugh…fucking faggot!" He turned around and sat at his table.

The group burst into laughter. "God damn that was fucking priceless," Charles said. He was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"So how was goth night?" Victoria asked after they had composed themselves.

"It was pretty cool. Shame your mom won't let you go," Elizabeth told her.

"I'm really getting sick of her. She won't let me dress the way I want. Hell, I just hope she doesn't figure out that Hello Kitty is a goth icon or else I won't have any tee shirts to wear." She looked down at the black shirt with the popular kitten on it.

The bell for class rang and the group disbanded.

AN: For this chapter I really wanted to focus on Elizabeth's emotional strength, and sassiness, when dealing with Freddy. After this I will start switching character perspectives a bit, showing their lives and dreams as well. I also wanted to help develop Henry a little more. I am hoping to add more to his character, since at the moment he feels like little more than a token whose only character trait is being gay. I also hope to develop Charles more in the next couple chapters, since he hasn't had a moment in the sun just yet.


	5. Movie Night

AN: Sorry about the delay in writing this.  I had jury duty for the past several months and was inflicted with a bad case of procrastination.

            Charles turned on his dvd player and put his copy of Night of the Demons in it before sitting on the floor next to Mary.  Elizabeth and James were sitting on a loveseat together, while Victoria and Henry were on some worn out chairs.  It was one of his favorite movies.  A group of teenagers hold a séance in a haunted house which causes them to turn into killer demons.  The group watched the light hearted horror flick for a while when Charles started to feel a little sleepy.  He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he was in a different place.

            He was standing in front of an old house.  Although the house was only about two stories high, it seemed to be much taller.  He walked towards the door.  Before he turned the knob he glanced back.  It was night but there weren't any lights in the other houses.  Even the street lights were dark.  Charles had a bad feeling but turned the knob and walked inside the old house anyway.

            The lights were on but it looked as though the building had been deserted for years.  The wallpaper and paint on the walls was peeling.  Dust and cobwebs covered what little furniture was in the house.  He began to wander through the rooms.  He walked into a small bedroom when he heard a noise behind him.  He turned around and saw nothing.  He started to turn back to investigate.  He walked back into the living room when he saw a beautiful teenage girl with dark black hair.  "Angela?" he asked.  This was the main character in the movie.

            She smiled warmly and then he face changed shape to depict a demon with sharp fangs.  She rushed at him.  He dodged out of the way and ran to the other side of the room.  He looked around for a weapon but only saw a small end table.  When she charged at him again he picked it up and used swung it as hard as he could.  It was quite heavy so he wasn't able to use much force with it, but it was enough to knock her off balance for a moment.

            Charles took the opportunity to rush to the front door.  He turned the knob but was horrified when it came off in his hand.  Angela was coming towards him again.  He darted past her one more time and ran up the stairs.  At the top of the stairs was a hallway.  He ran to the first door and tried to open it.  This knob came off in his hand as well.  He turned to the next door and tried to open it with the same result.  Each door wouldn't open and he realized that he had reached a dead end with no way of escape. 

            He looked behind him and saw Angela approaching quickly.  He backed into the corner with no expectation of survival.  His heart was racing and he couldn't stop shaking.

            Angela drew close to him and just as she was about to strike a clawed hand burst through her chest.  "Lightweight," Krueger said to the dead creature as he flung her corpse to the other side of the hall.  He turned back to Charles.  "Now, I'll show you real horror."

            "Charles, wake up."  A voice was calling him.  He opened his eyes.  Mary was looking at him.  "You were having a bad dream."

            "Was Freddy in this one too?" Elizabeth asked with a chuckle. 

            "Yes actually, although Angela was in this one as well."

            "I'm not liking this," James said worried.  "I really think that we should take this seriously."

            "There is nothing to be scared of.  They are just dreams.  Dreams can't hurt you.  Besides, I've met Mr. Krueger and to be perfectly frank, he's a bit of a pussy," Elizabeth stated dismissively.

            The group was interrupted when Charles's mother entered the room and saw the video the kids were watching.  "Which one is that?  It better not be the second one.  It's too perverted to expose your friends to."

            "It's the original mom," Charles said.  His mom didn't mind it if he watched brutal, virtually pornographic, horror flicks, but she refused to allow him to show them to other people.

            She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before deciding that it was acceptable and left the room.

            "Too perverted?" Victoria asked.  "I want to see it."

            "Maybe next week.  My mom is supposed to work late then."  The rest of the evening's discussion was about trivial matters with no more concern about Freddy.

AN: Sorry again for the extensive delays.  Summer vacation is going on right now and the library is going to be packed resulting in less computer time for me so delays may be longer than when I first started (though hopefully not as long as this last one) and the quality of the writing may be a bit worse than before.  There may be a few more chapters before blood is drawn.  Things will get violent soon, I promise.


	6. Parental Narcissism

            "Where the hell have you been?  Its past ten and this is a school night," Victoria's mother asked as soon as she walked into the house.  Her mother was a thin woman with shoulder length blonde hair.

            "I was over at Charles's house watching movies," she answered.

            "Why in the hell do you have to spend all your time with those freaks?  Do you have any idea how that looks?" her mother spat.  "I just got a call from Gloria Trinity and she was talking about how that little fag you are always hanging around with was sexually harassing the other boys at school.  Talking about S&M and other crap like that."

            "That was after Alex started calling him names and threatening to beat him up," Victoria said.

            "Alex is a good boy and wouldn't do anything like that.  Besides, your friend should expect that when he dresses the way he does."

            "Mom!  Nobody deserves to be threatened.  And Henry's a good guy.  A lot better than the boys at the church or country club."

            "I'm tired of discussing this.  Go to your room and get ready for bed," her mother said.

            Victoria left her mother and went into her bedroom furious.  Her mother was only concerned about her social standing and demanded that Victoria live the life of an elegant young socialite.  She wasn't really all that religious and Victoria only knew that she attended her church to increase her reputation in the community.

            Victoria and her mother had never been all that close.  When her father left her for his secretary she had wanted to go with him but her mother sued for custody and won.  Afterward, she became obsessed with her image and started working to become a pillar of the community in order to overcome her embarrassment. 

            The clashes between Victoria and her mother increased dramatically after this due to her mother's constant demands for perfection.  She insisted that Victoria work to be popular among the other wealthy students in school, and was enraged when she started hanging out with the Goths.

            "Stupid bitch," Victoria muttered as she prepared for bed.

            "Henry!  Why in the hell were you out this late.  You have a test in English class tomorrow.  You should have come straight home from school so you can start studying," Henry's mother yelled.

            "I've been studying for tests all week mom.  I got the highest score in the class on the math test.  I'm pretty confident that I'll do well on this one also."

            "'Well' isn't good enough, Greg.  You need to get your GPA up a lot more so you can be sure to get into a good college.  And this weekend I am going to give you a SAT practice test."

            "Mom, will you quit talking about the SAT.  Christ do you ever think about anything other than college?"

            "Do you want to grow up and get a job at a porn shop?  That's what happens to drag queens who don't get college educations."

            "That doesn't sound so bad," Henry said.

            "Just get to studying."

            "I'll teach you to talk back to me, boy," Charles's father screamed as his fist slammed into his stomach.  Charles doubled over in pain.  His father was a large man who didn't hold back even an ounce of strength when hitting his son.  Not even giving Charles the opportunity to get up, he continued to beat him.  "You're going to learn some God damn discipline."

            "Gary, you're hurting him," his mother screamed.

            "For Christ's sake woman, won't you stop defending him?  He thinks he has a right to back talk me, and he doesn't."  He lost interest in his son and went back to the table to finish his bottle of whiskey.

            "Come on baby," Charles's mother said as she helped him up to his feet.  He stomped off to his room and slammed the door behind him.  A moment later there was a knock on the door.  Charles opened it and allowed his mom in.

            "I'm sorry honey.  Are you okay," she asked.

            "I guess."

            "Well, I have something that may cheer you up," she pulled out a copy of Faces of Death.  "I know you wanted it.  I was going to wait until the weekend to give it to you but thought you should have it now."

            Charles perked up a bit, "thanks mom."  He snatched the fake snuff flick from her hands and started looking at the box.

            "Oh, by the way I set a dentists appointment for Friday," she said and gave him an apologetic look.

            "Mom!" he said horrified.

            "Charles, I know you don't like going there but it's necessary.  I tell you what, when we get out of there I'll take you to the music shop and buy you a CD."  She had intended on using the video as the bribe for going but knew she was going to have to shell out more money now.

            Mary didn't arrive home until after eleven.  She decided to eat at Dairy Queen before going home to put up with her mother.  When she got in her mother wasn't waiting for her like the others.  Instead she was watching Jay Leno with her poodle.  She was holding a spoon and a pint of vanilla ice cream.  "Does my little doggy like his ice cream?  Yes he does.  Now open up," she said as she used the spoon to feed the dog the ice cream.

            Mary scowled as she watched the display.  "I'm home," she said loudly.

            "Hi honey," her mother said without even looking up.  She continued to shovel more ice cream into her dog.  The dog looked up at Mary and started to growl.  The dog didn't care for Mary any more than Mary loved it.  "Poor puppy, why do you have to be so cantankerous?"

            "I'm going to bed," Mary said and left.

            "Night honey."

Elizabeth sat in the coffee shop with her parents.  They had just closed for the night and she was helping them clean up.  "That's good enough.  You guys can go on home.  Elizabeth, you need to get to bed.  I can handle the rest of the work."

"Night mom," Elizabeth said as she and her father went out to the car.

"How was your night?" her father asked as he pulled out of the small parking lot.

"Not bad.  We watched some of Charles's horror movies."

"I hope it wasn't anything too violent.  He has some pretty intense tastes for someone his age.  I can't believe his mom lets him watch some of that stuff."  Her father wasn't really all that strict, but he did try to limit his daughter's exposure to excessive violence or sex in movies.  She had cussed him out and shunned him for a week because he wouldn't let her see Hostel.

"Nothing too violent," she said.  She wasn't sure he would actually agree though.

"That's good."  He didn't say anything else.  He trusted his daughter's judgment and didn't want to risk starting an argument.

AN: I wanted to use this chapter to flesh out some of the characters and their situations.  The relationships between the characters and their parents are always an important part of the Nightmare on Elm Street series and I wanted to focus on it for a while.  I didn't include James in this chapter because I don't plan on making his family an important part of the story.  I also wanted to round out Elizabeth a little bit because I was starting to feel that, in my efforts to make a very positive goth character, I have actually made her an unrealistically perfect person.  This chapter will kind of start the process of balancing her out a bit.


End file.
